Kita Tidak Sederajat Lagi
by Aoife the Shadow
Summary: "Kenapa kau meminta maaf? Apa yang perlu aku maafkan? Kau tidak bersalah. Aku juga tidak bersalah. Sejak awal kita berdua memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi master dan pelayannya. Hubungan kita tidak bisa lebih dari ini. Seharusnya memang seperti ini sejak awal." RnR?


**Pandora Hearts ©Jun Mochizuki**

**This fic****© Aoife the Shadow**

**.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typos, death charas****, contain OCs**

**Note: PSC=Pandora Street Child DS=Dark Sabrie**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

Gadis itu meyapukan jarinya di atas punggung buku-buku yang tersusun rapi di rak. Selapis tipis debu mengotori tangannya ketika dia mengangkat tangannya dari buku-buku itu. Banyaknya debu yang menempel di buku-buku itu menandakan hari-hari yang dilalui oleh buku-buku itu tanpa perhatian dari pemiliknya.

Gadis itu mengerang pelan ketika dia melihat betapa berdebunya rak buku di depannya. Dia tahu dia seharusnya sudah membersihkannya sebelum rak itu menjadi seberdebu sekarang, tetapi dia terlalu sibuk untuk melakukannya. Kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi belakangan ini membuatnya terpaksa mengabaikan tugas-tugas yang sudah menjadi kewajibannya. Dia beruntung karena masternya mau memaafkannya.

Dia segera mengambil sebuah kemoceng dan mulai membersihkan rak buku beserta penghuninya itu. Awan-awan debu yang terbentuk membuat gadis itu terbatuk-batuk. Kadang-kadang, dia harus menghentikan apa yang sedang dikerjakannya untuk mengontrol batuknya.

Sebuah judul yang tercetak di salah satu punggung buku menarik perhatiannya. Dia menghentikan bersih-bersihnya sejenak untuk menarik buku itu keluar dari tempatnya. Setelah meletakkan kemocengnya di atas rak, dia menyentuh huruf-huruf timbul yang tercetak di cover buku itu. Kedua iris abu-abunya membaca judul yang tertulis dengan tinta emas di atas kertas berwarna hitam.

Holy Knight. Jilid XII.

Dia masih bisa mengingat kefanatikan adik angkat masternya beserta pelayannya terhadap seri itu. Dia masih bisa mengingat argumen-argumen mereka yang sempat dia curi dengar tentang siapa tokoh terhebat di dalam seri itu. Dia masih bisa mengingat nada suara Elliot yang dipenuhi dengan kebencian ketika membicarakan tokoh yang dibencinya, dan keseriusan Reo ketika dia sedang membaca salah satu buku dari seri itu.

Tetapi hari-hari damai itu sudah berlalu.

Elliot meninggal. Jasadnya kini telah dimakamkan di pemakaman keluarganya, di samping kakak-kakaknya yang telah dia bunuh dengan kedua tangannya sendiri tanpa dia sadari. Reo telah diakui sebagai anggota Baskerville, tetapi dia tidak pernah berhasil bangkit dari dukanya karena kehilangan masternya. Vincent telah memenggal kepala ayah angkatnya dan telah dengan terang-terangan menyatakan kalau dia beraliansi dengan Baskerville. Sementara dia…

_Well, _dia tetaplah Echo, seorang gadis pelayan berkepribadian ganda. Dia bukan anggota dari keluarga Baskerville, tetapi pada saat yang sama dia juga anggota keluarga Baskerville.

Suara pintu yang dibuka mengagetkan gadis itu. Gadis itu cepat-cepat menaruh buku yang dipegangnya di tempatnya. Tangan kanannya sudah bergerak untuk meraih kemocengnya ketika sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Tidak perlu, Echo. Aku akan merapihkannya sendiri."

Echo menoleh ke arah pintu. Kedua iris kelabunya menatap si pendatang baru yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya, "Master?"

Reo mendesah pelan dan menyapu rambut hitamnya menggunakan tangannya, "Setelah bertahun-tahun memanggil orang lain dengan sebutan master, aku rasa aku tidak akan pernah terbiasa dipanggil dengan sebutan itu!"

Reo menatap rak buku itu dengan pandangan sedih, "Aku sudah bilang ke Vincent kalau dia tidak perlu membawa buku-buku itu ke sini, tapi sepertinya dia tidak mendengarkanku. Aku tidak ingin ada lebih banyak barang yang mengingatkanku padanya di sini."

"Master?" tanya Echo dengan nada bingung.

"Tidak perlu memanggilku 'master', Echo! Aku tidak suka kalau dipanggil dengan sebutan itu, terutama oleh kau! Reo saja sudah cukup."

"Noise akan membunuh Echo kalau Echo memanggilmu dengan menggunakan namamu," protes Echo.

"Benarkah?" gumam Reo. Dia melangkah masuk ke kamarnya dan berdiri di dekat jendela. Kedua matanya menatap ke kejauhan.

"Kau tidak perlu membereskan kamarku lagi, Echo. Aku bisa membereskannya sendiri." katanya.

Echo membungkukkan badannya cepat-cepat dan hendak berbalik untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu ketika Reo kembali memanggilnya, "Aku belum memintamu pergi, kan?"

Echo menghentikan langkahnya, tetapi dia tidak menolehkan kepalanya. "Apa kau memerlukan sesuatu, Master?"

"Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini?" tanya Reo pelan.

Echo membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap Reo. Anak laki-laki itu kini berdiri dengan punggung bersandar di kusen jendela, kedua tangannya beristirahat di bagian bawah bingkai jendela. Echo mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Apa maksudmu, Reo-sama?"

Reo mendesah pelan ketika mendengar pertanyaan Echo. Gadis itu memang tidak menggunakan kata master, tetapi tambahan _sama _ pada namanya juga tidak dia sukai.

"Kenapa kau berubah?" tanya Reo. "Kenapa sikapmu terhadapku berubah? Memang, dulu kita tidak bisa disebut teman baik, tetapi hubungan kita dulu tidak sedingin ini. Kita dulu selalu saling menyapa ketika kita berpapasan di koridor, walau hanya dengan anggukan atau senyum. Tapi sekarang kau hanya menundukkan kepalamu dan bergumam 'master' sebelum cepat-cepat pergi. Dulu kau bisa berbicara dengan bebas apabila kau bersamaku, tetapi sekarang kau selalu menghindar apabila aku ingin berbicara empat mata denganmu. Kenapa?"

Echo menatap kedua bola mata Reo untuk mencari tanda-tanda bahwa anak laki-laki itu sedang mempermainkannya. Tetapi, dia tidak menemukannya. Kedua _iris _hitam legam Reo memancarkan kebingungan yang sama dengan yang dirasakan Echo. Kenapa? Kenapa hubungan mereka berubah? Kenapa semua berubah?

Karena situasinya telah berubah.

Echo menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum menjawab dengan suara pelan khasnya, "Echo tidak berubah, Reo-sama. Echo tetaplah Echo. Mungkin, Reo-_sama _lah yang berubah."

Kedua mata Reo melebar ketika mendengar jawaban Echo. Dia tidak mengerti, dan Echo tidak berharap dia bisa mengerti hanya dengan jawaban sesingkat itu. Jadi, dia kembali melanjutkan.

"Dulu, ketika kita pertama bertemu, kita berdua adalah pelayan pribadi anggota keluarga Nightray. Tetapi, sejak Master Elliot meninggal, semuanya berubah. Sekarang, kau bukanlah Reo tanpa nama belakang lagi. Kau adalah Reo Baskerville, kepala keluarga Baskerville. Kau bukan seorang pelayan lagi, kau adalah seorang master sekarang. Sementara itu, Echo tetaplah Echo, seorang gadis pelayan biasa. Dengan statusmu sekarang, bagaimana caranya aku bisa memperlakukanmu dengan cara yang sama seperti dulu?"

" Kita tidak sederajat lagi, Reo-_sama. _Kita bukan teman senasib lagi. Hubungan kita yang dulu tidak bisa kembali lagi."

Echo kembali membalikkan badannya untuk pergi. Dia tahu tidak sopan untuk pergi tanpa izin seperti ini, tetapi saat ini dia merasa tidak sanggup berada di ruangan yang sama dengan orang yang dulu dianggapnya teman, walaupun Reo bilang hubungan antara dirinya dan Echo tidak bisa dibilang pertemanan.

"Echo?"

Suara Reo yang memanggil namanya dengan pelan membuat Echo kembali menghentikan langkahnya. "Ya, Reo-_sama_?"

"Maaf…"

"Kenapa Reo-_sama _meminta maaf?" tanya Echo tanpa membalikkan badannya. "Apa yang perlu Echo maafkan? Reo-_sama _tidak bersalah. Echo juga tidak bersalah. Sejak awal kita berdua memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi master dan pelayannya. Hubungan kita tidak bisa lebih dari ini, Reo-_sama. _Seharusnya memang seperti ini sejak awal."

Gadis itu kembali melangkah, meninggalkan Reo yang masih terdiam di sana. Echo setengah berharap Reo akan mencegahnya pergi, tetapi anak laki-laki itu tidak melakukannya. Dia masih tetap berdiri di tempatnya, mengamati gadis itu pergi dengan pandangan tidak mengerti bercampur sedih.

Echo menghela nafas pelan. Berat memang, tetapi inilah hubungan mereka sekarang. Master dan pelayan, pelayan dan master. Tidak boleh lebih, tidak boleh kurang.

Seharusnya memang seperti ini sejak awal.

**Owari**

****_A/N:_

__Oneshoot absurd yang muncul dari pertanyaan absurd di otak Aoife, "Apa hubungan antara Reo dan Echo sebelum Elliot meninggal? Teman senasibkah?"

Aoife ngetik fanfic ini pas lagi melarikan diri dari rengekan ade-ade sepupu Aoife. Jadi kakak yang paling tua itu kadang-kadang gak enak, ya? Jadi, maaf kalau kesannya terburu-buru. ^^v

RnR, onegai?


End file.
